Talk:Gompers
Confused Wait, s why is the latest episode "Mabel's Colors"? For all other character pages that I know of, the latest appearance is the latest EPISODE, for example, Mabel's latest appearance is "Gideon Rises", not Mabel's Art". "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 02:35, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Appearance does not mean episode. BlayAndHowlie (talk) 05:02, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :He means in the infobox I think. Hm... let me see... thought we had this in the guidelines. Guess not. I'll get back to you on this. 05:21, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'd consider the shorts are episodes. They are conical after all, and they each tell a story. 21:01, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, but the main characters have last appearance listed as "Gideon Rises", even though they all appeared in the shorts. Should this be changed? "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 23:29, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :The main characters shouldn't have anything under last appearances in general, since we know for a fact we'll continue seeing them as long as the series lasts. 01:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :I think that all characters, main or not, should have their last appearance in Graviy Falls canon, short or episode, whichever it is. The main characters should have a last appearance; I don't see any reason to not give them one; I think the box says "latest appearance" not "last appearance" anyway, which implies tat they will be seen again. "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 00:47, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Gender? Was Gomper's gender ever mentioned in the show? If not, why is it cited as female? Should be changed to neutral (they/it) if it was never mentioned. TheGoatPack (talk) 17:49, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Soos says "Good boy!" to him in Boyz Crazy, and he is referred to as "he" in various Reddit/Twitter mentions. (Q: What do you think of Gompers? Bill: I LIKE HIM BETTER THIS WAY) Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 16:07, April 10, 2015 (UTC) While in some languages Gompers is referred to as a she (for example in the Spanish version of Tourist Trapped when Gompers chews on Mabel's sleeve and she says something like "Hello friend" she says "amiga") but these were probably dubbed before we learned Gompers gender. And even if not there's the fact that the English version is always the canon version in this sense. So basically yeah what Mr B said. Even though Tucky doesn't believe the Bill AMA is canon. :P OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 17:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I think that the reason Mabel may have said "amiga" is because the Spanish word for "the goat" is "la cabra", which is a feminine word. Since nothing is gender-neutral in Spanish (there's no word for "it"), you just refer to something by the gender of its noun by default. For example, if you said "I do not like this house because it is too small", in Spanish you would say the equivalent of "I do not like this house because she is too small", because the word for "house" is feminine. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 16:14, April 11, 2015 (UTC) There be Gompers secrets about! It says in the Trivia, that Gompers was cursed into a goat by a witch. Any proof? The coolest guy EVA! IT WORKS FOR PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGS! 08:37, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :I believe it was something Bill said in the journal. If there's no reference a needed tag should be there. 09:30, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Found the source. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 01:18, January 20, 2017 (UTC)